Power Isn't Love
by band-edwardgeek2011
Summary: I am the daughter of Aro. I was never treated as a daughter but more like a soldier. what happens when my caretaker as a child Carlisle Cullen comes and asks me to live with him and his family.
1. Beginning

POWER ISN'T LOVE

M life is anything but normal. Even for a vampire. I am Kayla Volturri. I was born half human half vampire, or a hybrid. My father is the leader of the Volturri, Aro. My mother was a human named Kate. Aro was out doing business for the volturri when he smelled my mother. She was the most intoxicating thing he has ever smelled. Of course the guard did not approve but they soon fell in love and had me. I can remember quite a bit from being a baby. I could hear my parents and sense their feeling on the womb. Unfortunately before I was born I beat up my mom pretty bad. I can remember stretching and then a loud SNAP. I soon realized not to do that again. The only memory I have of my mother is seeing her for the first time. She had light brown curly had deep blue eyes and I. She was only able to hold me for a few moments before she was gone.

As a child I was trained a weapon. My father was too scared of loosing me to care if I was happy. Everyday I would be up by sunrise. I would be so worn out I would hunt every other day. After a hunt we would head to the arena to start training. I was an experiment to see how much power I would hold. Every power he could think of, my father would show me and I would eventually pick it up and master it. At times it was fun to learn a new power but after being drilled on it you get to be sick of it.

I am 16 now and my 17th birthday is arriving soon. That means I will become full vampire.

My room is was huge. There was a large balcony with two doors that swung open. My bed had a canopy with layers of material hanging over the edges. My closet was big but normal. The walls were a light blue and were covered with art. I love sitting in my room listening to my Ipod. Aro has a very important meeting today so I get to do whatever I want. I heard footsteps outside my door before a knock. I immediately knew who it was.

"Come in Demetri." I said with a little venom in my voice.

Demetri had been trying to go out with me since I was 15. He's nice but I want a genuine gentlemen. It comes in handy when you're a vampire and have lived when guys were gentlemen. That's exactly what I want. Sweet, kind, funny, and of course handsome but that's less important. A little music ability would be a bonus too.

"Hey, what you up to?"

"What does it look like I'm up to?" this time with the venom evident.

"Jeez what's up with the attitude?"

"I really don't feel like talking to you."

"Oh come on, what did I do this time?" he raised his eyebrow and I couldn't help but giggle "A HA! There's the Kayla I know!"

"Demetri will you leave me alone…please?" I said trying to use that powty face. I suck at it but Demetri always falls for it.

"Fine I'll leave," he said as he walked out me door. Finally some peace and quiet…

BAM BAM BAM

…Or maybe not. There's only one person who that could be. I opened the door to find my servant.

"You are to meet Aro in the grand hall. We have a special guest." He said before walking away.

Huh? A special guest? That's weird normally guests just come and go. I put on some jeans and flats with a black fitted t-shirt. Then brushed my hair and put on my cloak. The black cape went to the floor and has a huge hood. I didn't know who the guest was so I put my hood up to hide my face. I couldn't help but wonder who this "special guest" was. I finally made it to the great hall to see my father grinning ear to ear. Okay now I'm scared.

"Hello Darling" he said

"Hello Father, you called for me?"

"Yes, we have a guest and I'm sure you would like to see him." He said before scooting to his right revealing our guest. Standing there was none other than Carlisle Cullen.

He was rock star beautiful. Tall white blonde haired gelled back out of his face. He has on a dress shirt. Carlisle was my caretaker, as a baby because he's been a doctor for over 200 years and my father trusted noone else. This was amazing! I ran to him and he caught he and spun me in circles, my hood falling off in the process.

"Carlisle, how I've missed you! He put me down.

"It's been too long, look at you. Your more beautiful that I imagined."

"Thank you, what on earth are you doing back in Volterra?"

"Well," Aro chimed in "I invited him to see how your powers turned out. Speaking of which how are your gifted children doing?"

"There just fine, everyone's happy and Edward…well he hasn't changed," he sounded very disappointed.

Aro turned to me and said, "Well, shall we show him?"

"Sure"

We headed out to he arena and there was Jane along with some others from the guard.

"Jane" I spat

"Kayla" she said with just as much venom. Aro eyed me and motioned for me to stand din the center of the arena.

"Let the show BEGIN!"

Aro shouted with his arms in the air. I immediately felt Jane's power attack my mind. It stung for a few seconds before I put my shield. I hadn't realized until now that the vampires were surrounding me in a circle. They came at me two at a time launching themselves at me. I used my easiest powers first fire from one hand and ice from the other. The last two vampires were two of the best in the whole guard. I've never faced them before but I'm sure it was part of Aro's plan. They both wore black capes with their hoods up so I wouldn't see their faces. Jane knew that was a petpeave of mine. I enjoy looking into the eye of my opponent. One was taller than the other and he came at me first. Using his speed circled me to try and make me dizzy. Yeah like that would work. He suddenly stopped and lifted me in the air using his mind and flung me against the wall almost braking through. I was covered in dust and wasn't happy. I use my powers to fly at him and he went into the other wall. I was getting pretty pissed off now. I could feel my eyes turn completely black as I tried to use my greatest power. I closed my eyes and put my hand out in front of me. I concentrated, and after a few seconds a white ball of energy formed in my hands. I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle's eyes wide and his mouth open. I smirked; I love when my powers blow people away. I pushed the ball towards the other vampire. He was just getting up and eyes wide saw the ball right before it hit him and he flew back and went through the wall this time. I turned to the other vampire but she was gone.

"WELL DONE! WELL DONE! That was the best yet!" Aro applauded

"Where's the other?" I asked waling over to them.

" Oh I excused her. What do you think Carlisle?" he asked as he turned to face Carlisle.

"Well… I've never seen anything like it that's for sure. How mush do you work on these Kayla?"

"ummm about from sunrise to about three. Depends on the day I guess."

"WHAT! That's a bit to the extreme don't you think?"

"It's not up to me, it's up to Aro."

Carlisle turned and gave Aro a disapproving look.

"that is too much on a half human body. She could have had some serious problems. You lucky she's still alive!"

Aro's expression was something between shocked and angry.

"You can't tell me how to raise _my_ daughter!"

Carlisle's face relaxed but said, "She should not be trained like a soldier, if anything she should be learning how to lead not fight."

I was so afraid Aro would flip or attack or something so I asked to excuse myself. "Aro may I be excused? How long are you planning on staying Carlisle?"

" I am only staying until tonight but may I speak to you…. alone?' he said facing my father but I knew he was speaking to me.

"Of course. Father" I bowed before leading Carlisle to my room. Walking through the halls of the giant castle, I glanced at Carlisle and he looked like he was thinking hard about who knows what. I could have read his mind but thought better of it. Aro always said it was my advantage but I didn't like sticking myself into people's personal thoughts. It was almost as if he were arguing with himself about something. We finally made it to my room. I sat on my bed and Carlisle sat next to me. Then he chuckled and said, " You look so much like your mother. I remember watching you as a child. You would crawl out of bed fifty times before you would finally go to sleep, I used to playa CD of Edward's piano to calm you down."

I remembered the cd and grinned " and I still have said CD" I jumped up and ran to my chest at the end of my bed that I had gotten as a gift from Carlisle and Esme for my fourth birthday. I dug and dug until I found it. I pulled it out and ran to my desk and put it in my Cd player. I clicked play and sat down on the bed next to Carlisle. He grinned at me " You've kept it this long?"

"of course I did. I listen to it almost every night."

"Well I'll be sure to tell Edward. He probably wouldn't acknowledge it so maybe not."

"Why is Edward so…so…so depressing?"

He looked away and I knew he was trying to come up with the right words.

" He…is very lonely. Esme is constantly saying I changed his too young. It's hard to have everyone in your family have found their soul mates. He hasn't found that special one yet, and I'm sure it's even harder to school."

He looked down and chuckled a little before saying

" Alice always tells me stories of how all the girls are talking about him. They ask him out and he turns them down."

I was so shocked. For someone who is so depressed, you would think he might at least try.

"Well why doesn't he just try someone. You never know what could happen?"

He became somewhat serious and looked at me.

"Actually I'm not sure. What about you. I haven't been here for 16 years I'm a bit behind. We bother laughed.

" Well, I have had no luck here. I'm not exactly looking though I'm pretty content, I wouldn't say happy but content."

His face became pained as he lifted his hand to place it on my shoulder before bringing me in for a long almost fatherly hug.

"I may not be your father but you were always like a daughter to me."

I couldn't hold it in any longer I has to let it out.

"I truly hate it here." I could feel the tears coming before one spilled over. "It's not a home, it's more like a boot camp."

The tears poured down my face as Carlisle hugged and rocked me. For a minute I felt like I was a little kid again whenever I would get upset Carlisle was always there. He was always more of my father. Aro had the title but Carlisle held my heart. I always wished that Aro could be more like him. I even told him once and he threw a fit. I didn't talk to him for three days after that.

" It wouldn't be like this if mom were alive."

I slowly began to calm sown as Carlisle soothed me with "shushes" and "it's Okays"

"Kayla, do you truly and completely hate it here?"

I looked up to find his face pained again.

"Yes"

"I have an idea but I don't know if it will work."

"What is it Carlisle?" I could see the gears turning in his head.

"What is you came with me, to my home?"

I couldn't believe it. I wanted to get out of here! Carlisle lived in forks, Washington where it's always cloudy and perfect for vampires. It was my dream home

"Come to forks. You can live with me and my family"

"That would be wonderful but…hot…?"

"When did you hunt last?"

He gave me a sly grin and told me what to do.


	2. Start of a New Life

So ya this is my first attempt at Edward's point of view. So being a new writer and all and first time at that too just might make it worse so review and tell me if it sucks or not. Thank you and enjoy.

P.S. oh yeah by the way I don't really have a set schedule set for when I'll type or anything so bare with me. Being in band takes A LOT of time.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! Except for me

I was due for a hunting trip and so was Carlisle. Luck must have been on our side. We were going to go hunting or at least act like it. We were going to pack a smaller bag with most of my stuff. Carlisle had already bought me a plane ticket, secretly of course. After an hour we were to wait until dark.

Finally it was twilight. I head a knock on my door and knew it was time. I walked out to the courtyard with Carlisle at my side. I didn't feel like saying goodbye, I was worried of what happens if we get caught? What would happen to me? What would happen to _Carlisle_?

"Your ready madam?"

"haha very funny. Yes, lets go."

We ran out far enough for no one to see us. We each caught a couple deer and decided it was time. We ran at normal vampire speed until we reached the castle wall. I jumped up and over the wall and scaling the side up to my window. This would be the last time I saw my room, hopefully. I grabbed my bag and the CD out of the player. I had everything, clothes, ipod, necessities, my sketch and music book, and the only thing left was my pillow blanket and furniture. I ran to the window grabbing the last ting, the only picture I had of my mother. I jumped out the window and over the wall to find Carlisle waiting in his rental car. I threw my things in the backseat and got in myself.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Carlisle, I've never been more sure about anything."

At that we were off to the airport. I wonder how long it would take for them to notice I'm missing? Aro probably wouldn't notice until tomorrow when he came to get training or me. That was certainly one thing I would not miss. I admit I would miss a few things but this is all worth it. We arrived at the airport and boarded our plane. First class, why am I not surprised? I was so excited but so worried at the same time. What is the Cullen's didn't like me? What if they got tired of the human stuff I do? They already have seven people why would they want another? Carlisle must have felt my stress because he said

"It'll be fine. Everything will be okay; maybe you can even go to school with the rest of the kids when the time comes. Don't worry, they will love you just like I do."

"Thank you Carlisle, for everything, I just can't help but worry."

We soon landed, got my bags and found Carlisle's car. I'm surprised he left it at the airport for two days. I liked his car it was a black Mercedes S55 AMG with tinted windows. Forks was exactly how I imagined it. Cloudy, raining and cold. Of course it wasn't cold to us.

After and hour and a half drive we finally arrived at the Cullen household. Mansion was more like it with three stories and a three car garage. There was a silver Volvo parked outside the garage. I always had a thing for fast cars so of any vehicle of any type. Carlisle course knowing Aro he wasn't too happy about it. I wasn't parked the car and grabbed my things aloud anywhere near from the back. I could hear people running around the house and quiet whispers. We walked up to the door and went in. The inside as eve better than the outside. It was completely white with the back wall made of glass so you could see the stream and the mountains. We walked in to the living room to find everyone either reading a book or watching TV. They all turned their heads and stared at me. I could tell some were happy but others were a little skeptical.Oh my god who is that?! She looks nice but there's something about her. (Rosalie_

_YES!! I knew Carlisle was bringing someone home (Alice)_

_NO! IS HE TRYING TO KILL ME!! (Jasper)_

_SWEET! A NEW BUDDY! I wonder if she's going to live with us?_

Carlisle introduced me to everyone.

"Oh, Kayla we are happy to have you." Seem said. She had copper hair that was styled from the 30's. Now that I think about it all her style was 30's ish. She was very beautiful with hair to her shoulders. She was thin but not too thin.

Rosalie shook my hand and said, "It's nice to meet you." Of course I felt like a piece of crap next to Rosalie. She had beautiful blonde hair to her mid back. She was supermodel material with a killer body and an angels face.

Emmett picked me up into the biggest hug I've ever had. "Hi Kayla! Are you going to live with us? Emmett looked like a giant teddy bear. His arms were like tanks. He was tall and lean, but had the cutest face. He looked one of those kids you did not want to make mad.

"If you'll have me. I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

"Oh no way, you can hand here."

"Thanks Emmett."

The one I assumed was Alice came up to me and kissed both my cheeks. Well that certainly wasn't to be expected on the first day. She was small and petite. She almost looked like a pixie with her short black hair that stuck up in different places.

"Hi, I'm Alice"

"It's nice to meet you Alice."

Then I noticed another blonde man standing a couple steps back he looked almost like Rosalie but with thousands of crescent moon scars all over his body. Those must have been from a battle of some kind. Some of my fellow guard members in Voltera had similar scars but never that many.

"Oh sorry, this is Jasper. He's the newest member of our clan. It's a little hard for him."

"Oh sorry, don't worry I will be full vampire soon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, don't worry about it, I'll get used to it eventually."

Carlisle started looking around with a confused look on his face. I too looked around and realized what or should I say _who _he was looking for.

"Where's Edward?"

Everyone rolled their eyes before Alice spoke " He's up in is room being his normal depressing self."

Carlisle got on annoyed look on his face before yelling "Edward, come down here."

I hadn't noticed but there was music blaring from the upstairs. Linkin Park, we have something in common. It suddenly turned off and I heard a door open and footsteps on the stairs.

He was gorgeous. Bronze hair in a disarray, with a few strands in his face. He was tall and obviously muscular but not as much as Emmett. His eyes were a dark gold and wore some dark jeans with a navy blue t-shirt. His face lifted and his eyes met mine but went wide that very second.

EPOV

She was beautiful. I'd never seen anyone like her. She had brown hair that went just below her shoulders with a darker brown underneath. She has side bangs that would cover some of her eye. I just wanted to brush it away and stroke her cheek with my fingertips. Her eyes were gold with some green. So she drank animal blood but what's with the green? I don't know what it was but I felt like I was being drawn to her or something. Then Carlisle spoke up.

"Edward, this is Kayla, she'll be staying with us for a while."

Kayla. It was beautiful like music to my ears. I remember her now. Carlisle went to take care of her when she was just a baby after her mother died. Of course we didn't understand it but he said it was just something he had to do. It felt kind of odd. He would always talk about her on the phone. He even asked me to make a CD of some of my compositions. I can only assume they were for her. I stuck out my hand for her to take and smiled crookedly because Alice had once told me that whenever I did it apparently girls screamed all over the world. Well I don't know about that but I figured if it was even somewhat true maybe it would work on Kayla.

"Pleasure to meet you"

She gave me a magnificent smile and blushed as she shook my hand. It was gorgeous beyond belief.

"Nice to meet you" she said. Her voice was like an angel. It filled my ears I could have listened to her talk all day about absolutely nothing. There was a flow of electricity that ran through our hands. She must have felt it because she jumped bank and pulled her hand away before saying "that wasn't me. It wasn't on purpose I swear!"

**KPOV**

"That wasn't me. It wasn't on purpose I swear!"

Everyone chuckled and I couldn't help but join in. Alive and Rosalie came up to me with grins.

"We'll show her to her room Carlisle." Alice said.

Rosalie took my bag and Alice grabbed my hand. We went up one set of stairs.

"This is mine and Jasper's room and over there is Rosalie and Emmett's room."

I noticed that as we went up the stairs the glass wall was always there. We were on the third floor now when Alice said "That's Edward's room over there. Be warned he goes in there, blasts his music and never comes out." We walked to the other end of the hall and stopped in front of a white door.

"And finally this is your room."

The room was large. Immediately to the left was a queen-sized bed with black silky comforter and pillows. On the wall across the bed was a flat screen and DVD player below it. On the left to the bed was a door that was obviously the bathroom. I would just check that out later. The far right wall was glass to match the rest of the house. The closet was next to the glass wall. And oh my god IT. WAS. HUGE!!!! I could fit three of my wardrobes in here. I heard the door open and close and figured Alice and Rosalie were just giving me some privacy. I wonder if she saw me coming? I mean Aro said that Alice could see the future so why not? Speaking of Alice, I heard a knock on my door. I walked back over and opened the door. To my surprise it wasn't Alice. It was none other than Edward.

"Hi Edward"

_God I can't get over how beautiful she is!_

"Hello" he said with a slight grin. Hid voice was beautiful ad smooth. It was velvety and heaven to me.

"Did you need something?" I couldn't help but grin a little.

"No. ummm I just wanted to see.. If you were doing…okay." His voice was quiet and I never wanted him to stop talking.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks"

"Okay" he paused nervously but then started to leave but decided otherwise and turned to me again.

"Hey umm I don't know if Carlisle told you but for your…privacy I wanted to tell you that umm… I can read minds."

WELL DUH!

"Yeah, I knew that from Aro."

"Aro? How do you know Aro?" He looked confused to no end.

"Carlisle didn't tell you guys did he?"

"Told us what?"

Oh great I probably should have let Carlisle tell them but what the heck it's not like he's going to forget about it in a matter of seconds right?

I turned and sat at the edge of my bed but Edward stayed at the doorway. He followed me with his eyes and I could see the confusion and worry in his eyes. Of course at the first mention of Aro he thinks that I was like his evil minion or something. Great.

"Well, ummm. I'm kinda…Aro's…daughter."


	3. Him

Okay so this is the third chapter obviously. This is when tings start to get a little better. Well except this one. I had a little grounding trouble and took me a while to get on to type so hopefully this makes up for it.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except me.**

I was looking at the ground but looked up to find his eyes wide and his mouth slightly opened.

"Wh..what..hhhow…you can't be serious?!" He was yelling now.

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to me, putting his head in his hands.

"It's a long story but Aro was in love with a human named Kate. She fell in love with him and they got married. They don't know how but she got pregnant with me. She died a few minutes after giving birth to me. My father never liked to talk about her much. He was afraid of losing me so everyday of my life starting when I was four, my dad would train me with every power you can think of. I never saw him as a father; he was always like a drill sergeant. Carlisle took care of me when I was little and when he came to Volterra two days ago we came up with a plan to bring me here."

By the time I was done tears were falling down my cheeks. I was surprised when he put one arm around my shoulder and the other wiped away a tear.

"Shh…. it's okay." I laid my head on his chest. When I was done with my not so fabulous breakdown he still held me and I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes until I opened them. I looked at his shirt.

"Oops. I ruined your shirt, sorry." He smiled

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." _You can ruin as many of my shirts as you want. Just as long as your in my arms._

I wasn't focused enough until not to hear him. Shoot, he can probably hear me right now! I put up my shield and he definitely realized it too.

"Why can't I read you mind anymore? I could a second ago."

"Umm…well I put up my shield."

"Well that's not fair at all!" We both laughed a little at that.

"You probably wished you had a shield about now right?" A look of shock came on his face and I instantly knew what had finally sunk in.

"Wait! You can read my mind can't you!" He began pasing with his hands on his face and mumbling so quietly that I couldn't hear him. I got up and stopped him.

"Edward calm down. I wasn't going to say anything to you. You thoughts belong to you."

I had my hands on his shoulders now and his hands were still on his face. He pulled them down just enough to uncover his eyes. We stood there for I don't know how long just simply staring at each other. I just couldn't bring myself to look away from those gorgeous eyes. They bore in to me like he was trying to see in to my soul. So I let him in.

_Kayla _**Edward**

"_Hi"_

He uncovered the rest of his face as I put my hands to my sides

**"Hello"**

He had a huge grin on his face.

"_Well this could definitely come in handy."_

**"Especially with Alice around."**

We sat on my bed all night talking, or more like thinking to each other. We talked about everything from childhood, or what we could remember of it, to recent things that have happened in the world that we thought were interesting. He told me about his parents and why Carlisle turned him

"_I'm sorry. You mother sounds nice."_

**"So does yours."**

"_At least you father thought of you as a being with feelings. He saw me as a soldier or an experiment."_

**"I'm sorry he wasn't really there. Carlisle and Esme are my parents now. I truly love them."**

"_Carlisle has always been more of a father to me. That's why I came here. To escape and live. To find myself and to find love."_

We were now lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. As soon as I thought that last part we both looked at each other. He had a look in his eye. There was passion, trust, even lust but what surprised me the most was a hint of…love. There was no way he could love me. We just met twenty-four hours ago! I have to be dreaming or something. He can't be real. He glared at me realizing I was blocking him.

"Was that really necessary?"

"For what I was thinking, yes it was." I smiled "Their, its down are you happy now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Very" his face was completely serious but with a grin on his face. I heard someone coming up the stairs. I used my vision to look through the wall to see tat it was Alice. She would probably be wondering what I was doing. She would be just as surprised as I was to find Edward in my room, on my bed, with me still on said bed. I wonder if anyone noticed we were both gone, though Alice said Edward was always in his room. They probably thought I was sleeping or doing something human. I heard Carlisle during the night and knew he told everyone about me. They knew about my powers, Aro, and me being a hybrid, half human half vampire. Everyone was shocked and amazed at the same time. The one reaction that surprised me was Esme. She reacted like I was her daughter. She felt horror. Love and sympathy. Edward was dear on, she was the best mother anyone in the entire world could ask for. He must have heard Alice by now. He got up at top speed and ran to the window before turning to me.

"I'll see ya later?" I asked hoping for him to say yes. He had the biggest grin on his face before I heard that beautiful voice in my head.

**"I'd love to"**

"_I'm glad."_

And at that he jumped out the window. My heart was beating at the speed of light. Edward was everything I had ever dreamed of and more. I was just worried he wouldn't feel the same. Not even a second later there was a knock at the door and Alice's spiky head peeked in the door.

"Hey Alice" I said with a grin prominently on my face.

"Hey, umm have you seen Edward? He's usually in his room a lot but never this long. He usually comes down sometime."

"Oh, nope. I haven't seen his since I got here." I wonder if she bought that. Usually I'm an okay liar, but when it comes to guy stuff I have no idea what I'm doing. Her smile became evil and her eyes glared. Okay maybe she didn't buy it but hey, it was worth a try.

"Sure, okay well if you see him tell him I'm looking for him."

"Oh ya. Sure. I'll be sure to do that." Well that brilliant answer didn't help my cause that's for sure.

EPOV

I jumped out of her window and just stood there. Did that really just happen? I we really just talk for eight hours straight? I told her everything. I've never even told Alice some of that stuff. She's like my other half, I feel like I'm being drawn to her. I don't know how but when I smelt her blood and it killed me it smelled so wonderful. If I ever felt like a monster it was now. At first it was almost impossible for me to stay away but I'm glad I didn't. After last night it became a bit easier. She smelled floral almost. I need to talk to Carlisle about her. I can't be possible to be half human half vampire but I could hear her heart beating like lightning. **(Remember he was with Kayla when Carlisle explained everything) **Now that I think about it that only happened when I was near her. There was no way. I knew how I felt. She was what I wanted. Did she feel the same or was it just the vampire effect? I have to do whatever it takes to get her. Why didn't Alice tell me! I knew something was up when she was glowing more than usual.

I finally decided to move and ran into the woods for a quick hunt. Being with her all night had take a little out of me and my throat was on fire. I quickly came upon the scent of a mountain lion not fifty yards away. I ran to it and stopped a few feet away from the cat. It was in a crouch on a hunt itself. I found that funny, the hunter being hunted, ironic how life is sometimes. You expect one thing and get something completely different. I pounced and sucked it dry within a few seconds. It felt a little better but if I wanted to be close to Kayla more I would need more.

After a few more hours, ten deer and a few un needed mountain lions I arrived home. I don't know if I've ever drank so much but it was necessary. I didn't make it to the front door before Emmett came bursting out.

"Where the hell have you been?" Emmett actually looked a little worried which was..well..new.

"I went hunting jeez, lay off." I said as I walked past him into the house.

"Well I see you still the same old Eddie." He was chuckling with a huge evil grinon his face because he knew how much I dispiased that name.

" no Emmett nothing has changed."

Of course as soon as those words left my mouth, Kayla and Alice came down the stairs arms linked and all smiles. I couldn't get over that gorgeous smile of hers. I couldn't wait to make her mine. I tried to read Alice's mind to see what they talked about but I couldn't. What the heck? KAYLA! Okay that was crossing the line of unfair. She must have seen my frustration because she grinned at me.

_"Haha"_

**"You know, you can block your mind but covering anyone else is so beyond not fair."**

"_Who ever said I play fair?"_

"**They're used to it."**

"_Well this has to do with me so it's legal. If your lucky maybe I'll tell you later."_


	4. Somthings Happening

Hola people so I have been like super busy plus I'm joining rowing so idk if I will be able to get on much. I just wanted to thank everyone who added my story or sent me a review. And to my new best friend Alyse who sent me like a paragraph of a review. Oh and Alyse so you know the character Kayla is actually me. I got kind of tired of Edward and Bella so made it every twilighters dream and made it Edward and me. Lol anyway I just wanted to get this up now. I hope you enjoy it, things get a little something interesting happens. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters besides Kayla (THAT'S ME!) **

KPOV

"Sooo… what have you been doing' all night?" Alive had the most evil smile I have ever seen in my life plastered on her tiny face.

" I have been sleeping, duh." I tried and failed to lie. Her grin disappeared and turned into a glare.

"Nice try missy, you can't get passed the almighty Alice!" okay she was starting to scare me with her whole mightiness.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yelled.

"Okay, resorting to immediate yelling totally gives it away." Oh wow. I can't believe I just did that. She now had her arms crossed in front of her chest and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Fine!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air. If was going to play like that I had no chance.

"Spill missy" we both moved and sat on the bed. I really didn't want to tell her, but I have a feeling she'll get it out of me somehow anyway.

"Well I came in my room and not like two seconds after I got dressed there was a knock. I assumed it was you bit it wasn't. It was Edward."

I told her about how we talked all night, just thinking to each other. Of course I didn't tell her about the little look incident. That would throw her over the edge I bet you any money she would have attacked me and never let go until she got the info she wanted.

"OH MY GOD! This is so exciting1 we have to have a girly session!" She laughed

"It's nothing big, we just sat here and talked." I truly couldn't see what the big deal was with everyone. They all acted like the earth was taken over by aliens or something.

"Kayla, as long as I've knows Edward he had been nothing but boring, grouchy, cranky, and depressing. His days consisted of sitting in his room, going to school, which he said absolutely nothing and talked to absolutely no one. We would get home and he would either go running _by himself___or again straight to his room and his precious CDs. It was like that every day for at least a century! Then you come along and I can see that he's changing I EVEN SAW A SMILE!" We according to Carlisle he never smiled so maybe it did mean _something._

"Okay okay I get it. So what do we do now?"

She began pacing with her thumb and forefinger rubbing her chin. She looked like one of those actors from a comedy doing the corny mystery man scene. I couldn't help but giggle. Then she stopped dead in her tracks smiling like she just saw a new pair of Daisy Fuentes sunglasses for half off.

" How good are you at flirting Kayla?"

Oh no. I think I have officially lost my mind and sold it on Ebay.

Alice spent he next hour and a half telling me how to flirt or play had to get. I really didn't pay much attention to it; I mean there was no way someone like _Edward_ would like someone like _me._ Alice had picked an outfit for me to wear. It was a one of those shirtdresses. It was midnight blue, 3-quarter sleeve with a v-neck. The idle just under my chest was elastic with a black pendant. Alice had me wear black leggings and flats. Thank god. I swear I have never worn something so short; it only came to mid thigh! We were now going down the stairs arms linked and giggling like schoolgirls. She wanted to start her "plan" as soon as possible.

My heart started pounding when I saw Edward standing by the door with Emmett. His hair was wind blown and his eyes were bright topaz. He must have gone hunting after he left my room last night. He looked like a fricking god from my dream or something!

Emmett ran to me picking me up in the process, spinning me around in a hug.

"Emmett…can't. …Breathe" I choked out

"Oops, my bad guess I don't know my own strength" wow now that was a cocky line if I ever heard one. He put me down and grinned. I almost forgot we were alone when my eyes met Edward's and I hard that familiar velvet voice in my head.

**E **_K_

"Hello""Hi There"

"**Do you want to have some fun with them?"**

"What kind of fun? Annoying fun?"" I like how you think"

I giggled and Alice and Emmett looked at us with questioning faces.

"_I think it's working"_

There was now a huge smile on not only my face but Edward's. The next thing I heard was an ear-piercing shriek from Alice.

"OOHH!" Emmett, Edward, and I said at the same time.

" Oh my god! Edward smiled!"

Out of nowhere everyone was in the living room. Okay now I believe Alice.

It is now Friday and the Cullen's and I are going on a hunting trip. I put on some jean shorts that went to right above my knees and a three quarter sleeve shirt with blue sleeves and white chest with my favorite converse. Alice insisted I wear my hair down I straightened it. I've never hunted with a group before; it's usually just been me. I wonder if you actually work together or just wonder off on you own? Edward and I would occasionally talk aloud but we talked more with our minds just to annoy people. We just talked like normal friends, but there was something there and I didn't know what it was.

We were all headed out to the mountains to find the "fun stuff" as Emmett called it. The mountains here were beautiful with a light layer of snow covering everything. Carlisle and Esme were already gone with Jasper and Emmett close behind. Alice, Edward and I had caught a couple deer already.

"Well I for one am full. I'm going to find Jasper, so you two have fun." Alice said with a smirk as she skipped off. She left me alone with EDWARD!! How could she do this! I bet she has this all planned out from Tuesday! Well that would explain why she's been translating Pete Pan into twelve different languages! I decided to break the silence between Edward and I after a while.

"Soo…" he looked gorgeous, as always, in a pair of dark jeans and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows."…What's _your _favorite?" I smiled wide trying to joke around.

"Mountain lion. They're almost as fun as grizzlies but taste better." He smiled but spoke seriously

"I've never taste anything other that dear. There isn't much in Volterra."

"Well, " his smile grew and lifted his chin in a cocky kind of way. "Let me show you the wonder of the lion"

He grabbed my arm and swung me on his back, my arms going around his neck and my legs around his waist. We started running and soon caught a scent.

"Do you smell that?" He asked I sniffed but of course all I could smell was his gorgeous skin so I jumped off him and walked a few feet ahead. It smelled amazing. The venom was searing in my mouth as my throat exploded in flames. I'd never smelled anything like it. It was sweet but strong.

"That would be a Mountain Lion." He said from behind me.

I wonder if I should tell him about my favorite power. It was my original power so it's a bit stronger than the others talking to animals is by far the coolest power in my opinion. By the smell of it there was one large one and two smaller ones about 50 yards away the larger was by a creek. We both ran to about 15 feet away from her. That's when I saw her mind. Edward got in a crouch and the lioness heard him and turned in a crouch. I couldn't let him harm her.

"NO!" I stepped in front of him with my arms out to the sides putting me between him and the lioness. He looked at me like I had three eyes or something.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he got up from his crouch

"You can't kill her."

"Her?" ok maybe I should have explained my power to him before I went all save the lions.

"It's a power of mine. I can talk to animals, well not exactly talk, it's like how we talk through our minds except it's with an animal."

"o..kay? So why can't we hunt her again?"

"Because she has a family, they need her."

I ran about fifty yards away to where her two cubs were. They were scared but after a few seconds they came willingly into my arms. I ran back and sat next to the now laying mother setting the cubs down in my lap. Edward's eyes were wide as he stood there looking at the scene before him.

"**What is he going to do? Is he going to hurt my babies?"**

" _Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you and your babies."_

He took a step towards me and she got up and growled. I put m hand on her head and she calmed. "Shhh he won't hurt you" I put out my other hand for Edward. He stepped forward and took my hand and sat directly in front of me as we stared at each other. I placed his hand on the lioness's head replacing mine. She was a little iffy but soon relaxed. Her eyes closed and she purred. A small smile came on his face as he petted her. The cubs were now crawling all over me and tickling the heck out of me.

"..tickling…me.." I was laying on my back laughing as they crawled on every inch of my face, stomach, and legs. Edward was now laughing with me.

"Alright enough torture," he said as he lifted the cubs off of me.

As he lifted them I sat up and when he turned his head our faces were inches away. Just my arms were holding me up and if I looked at him, any longer they would buckle. I don't know how long we sat there staring but the next thing I knew my face was being licked and there was laughing. The lioness was next to me with her cubs and the cullens were all around us. Even for vampires they are quiet. Maybe I was just in my own little world, it wouldn't surprise me. Edward and I were on our feet in a second. Everyone has huge smiles and their faces. I could hear what they thought of our little scene and assumed Edward could too.

_**See! Why does no one every believe me! (Alice)**_

_**Oh, my baby has finally found someone. It doesn't seem like they realize it yet. (Esme)**_

_**I hope he knows what he's doing (Carlisle)**_

_**DOOD! Eddie's got the hots for Kayla! (Emmett)**_

_**For goodness sake could you keep your freaking emotions to yourself! God your like two newlyweds on valentines day! (Jasper)**_

I wonder what that was about. I looked over at Edward and he was looking at the ground.

"Well," Carlisle broke the silence " lets head back home"

At that we all started running to the house. Alice was on my right and Rosalie was on my left. When we reached the house Alice pulled me to her room, Rosalie right behind us. All of a sudden I was both standing in front of me, arms crossed.

Alice spoke first "Okay…spill!"

"Spill what?"

"You know what!"

"If your talking about me and Edward nothing happened."

"Yeah, sure" this time it came from Rosalie.

"Sorry I haven't talked to you much this week, I'm just protective of my family."

She came and sat next to me on the bed and took my hand. " I would really enjoy another sister. We would be all evened up." We all laughed "Kayla, you really have no idea do you?" I shook my head no at Alice.

" All I hear from Jasper is 'Can he please keep his felling to himself. All I get is wave after wave of lust and love!'" I couldn't help but giggle at her impression of Jasper's voice. I was in shock. Did she really just say lust? Love?

"How? When? Is that really what he gives off?!" They both nodded. I couldn't believe it, how did they know it was me?

" What if he likes someone else? How do you know its me?" They both gave me those 'we're not stupid' looks.

Alice spike first " well. He always smiles when you come in the room and I hear him talking to Carlisle about you."

Rosalie chimed is "he's even started playing again"

Playing? Like an instrument?

"Playing what?"

"Piano" Wow he plays like me. I should surprise him one of these days. I wonder if he's the only musical one?

"Hey! TODAYS FRIDAY!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"o..kay? What is the big deal about it being Friday?" Okay I was really confused now. Out of nowhere Emmett comes bursting through the door.

"CULLEN MOVIE NIGHT!"


	5. Getting Carried Away

Hello everyone! First things first I have had no time what so ever in the past few months. I also had writers block so that didn't help at all. I will be starting a new story soon that will be co written with a dear friend of mine u might know her as Katsu-Makoto. She has one story up on fanfiction so please go check her out along with helping me with this chapter since I was having my writers block. I can't promise anything but I am trying from now on to get to writing. I hope you enjoy this one and of course please please review for me. Love ya

Last time

"_**Hey! Today is Friday!" Alice said jumping up and down.**_

"_**okay? What's the big deal about Friday?" I was extremely confused now. And to make matters worse out of nowhere Emmett came bursting through the door screaming. "CULLEN MOVIE NIGHT!"**_

Alice rushed Emmett out of my room and dragged me over to my closet. I think I might actually be getting used to her dragging me places and using me as a doll. I've been here a while so maybe things will only get better. Which is exactly what I was hoping and planning for. I stood there as she ripped out pieces of clothing one after the other. I assumed she found what she was looking for when she abruptly stopped and grinned that evil pixie smile. She turned to me with an outfit in hand. It was a white t-shirt that said "bite me" on the front with blood dripping from the E of me. The bottoms were a pair of white short shorts with red trim. I walked to the bathroom and put on the outfit. I stepped out and looked at the full-length mirror Alice had bought me. I must admit I looked good. Well for pajamas that is. We looped arms and made our decent down the stairs. As I reached the end of the stairs I hear a cat call knowing it was Emmett than a "SLAP" followed by an "OUCH! Babe that hurt". I looked around to see that the entire living room was rearranged. The couch was against the back wall and the table was replaced by a massive pile of blankets and pillows. Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen from what I could hear. Rosalie and Emmett were leaning against the couch with Jasper and now Alice doing the same but on the opposite end. The one person of interest to me was directly across the room from me to the left on the couch leaning against the wall. Even in pajamas this man looked like a god. He had a pair of black sweats on with a white t that showed every muscle of his perfectly sculpted chest. I decided to sit on the couch only two feet away from Edward.

"Alright who's ready to get this party started!" Alice said with enthusiasm in her voice. Everyone smiled and nodded. I was confused. I know what a movie night is, but what do vampires watch? I…mean…I never really watched anything cause of my shattered life and only had to practice all hours of the day.

"What movie are we going to watch first?' Edward asked. I must that surprised me. He usually just "goes with the flow" as its put.

"What movies are there?' I had asked

"Well I have a few movie in my collection" Alice replied. "Let's see," she said shuffling through DVD's. "We have.. Fast and the furious,..Uh Van Helsing," she said with a giggle "Also all three X-Men movies, and a few other vampire movies. So what'll it be? We'll take a vote…Edward?

"Fast and the Furious"

"Rosalie?"

"Same"

"Jasper?"

"Interview with a vampire"

"I knew you would say that" she smiled

"Emmett?"

"Let's go with X-Men"

"Carlisle?"

"Interview with a Vampire"

"Esme?"

"Well it does really matter to me"

"And last but of course not least Kayla?"

"Uh.. Well I'm unsure, I don't really know the movies and…"

_Pick Fast and the Furious, it has nice and fast cars, you'll love it. _Edward's thought told me.

"Well I guess…Fast and the Furious." Rosalie cracked a huge smile. Someone was happy.

"Okay Fast and the Furious wins" Alice said with defeat. She pulled out the case and put the DVD into the player. I was on the back wall, which was now covered with a large screen.

"This is so cool" I said with a grin

"We like to do this a lot. Just the family you know" Edward said from next to me. He hadn't moved but it sounded like he was right next to my ear.

_Just relax and watch the movie._

The movie started. Emmett lowered the lights to almost pitch black. Just enough light to find your way around, if you were a human, plus the lighting from the screen. We all sat completely still for the first half of the movie, then shifted a little and we were statues again. The movie finished. I loved it, just like Edward said I would. Rosalie looked like she enjoyed it a lot. But of course she did it was about cars. Then we skipped the second one and went to Tokyo Drift. That one was amazing. Emmett put Van Helsing in next. I had heard a legend that was a lot like this movie. My father and I had been to Transylvania to visit "Dracula's Castle". Aro used to tell me storied of Dracula when I was little. How they were exactly alike and how he thought of him as a great leader. Knowing this I watched this movie in particular with great interest. The next movie was Interview with a Vampire. I had actually read a few Anne Rice books including this one. It was interesting watching something that you had imagined in your head actually on a screen playing in front of you. We were about half way through Interview when I started to feel my eyes drooping. I was getting tired so I decided it was time for bed. I got up and wished everyone a goodnight, except Edward. The whole night he hadn't moved from the wall but I could feel his gaze and guessed he was trying to read my mind. I was making my plan so of course I put my shield up. I was walking up the stairs when I put my shield down.

_Where are you going?_

_Wouldn't you like to know?_ I couldn't help but tease. He would probably be mad about that one but oh well.

I saw him shift and take a step towards the stairs out of the corner of my eye. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me, took out my ponytail IPOD in hand. I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes but there was too much running through my mind at the moment. I hope this works.

…………………

I felt the weight of my bed shift as someone sat on it, of course I know who that someone was. My Ipod was still playing but I could feel his heavy breathing as he caressed my cheek. I knew he thought I was asleep so I decided to just play along. He continued to run his hand over every inch of my face. He started at my forehead and ran his finger down my nose sending tingles as he went. He traced my lips with the lightest of touches that made me want to just kiss his fingertips. I eventually got bored with this game and slowly opened my eyes. His hand was still on my cheek and his eyes went wide. He just stayed there, still as stone staring at me with those golden eyes that put me in a trance. I sat up, but when I did he ran for the door. I knew he was trying to make a run for it I mean who wouldn't. I ran to the door and got there just in time to stop him. He seemed to be panicking.

"Um…ummm…I I'm" his voice wasn't his normal velvet, it was panicky and shaky.

"Edward"

"y-y-yes?"

"What are you doing in here?" I whispered

"I-I-I don't know"

I smirked "Your not a very good liar" at that I walked over to my bed and sat at the end crossleged. He just stood there staring at the door.

"Kayla" he said closing his eyes and sighing.

"Yes?" he turned facing me with his eyes still closed.

"Do you really want to know why I'm in here?"

"that would be nice since it is my room and all" I said with sarcasm. It seemed to have calmed him a little because he chuckled.

"I…umm…well. I..watch, I watch you sleep sometimes. Your very, interesting when you sleep, I don't know if u knew this but u seem to um hum."

I already knew that but it was still weird knowing that he heard me. I mean what in the world did I hum or even say?

"Well um how much would quote sometimes be?" Ha if he could I'm guessing he would be blushing right now.

"Every night"

"oh!" he came and sat next to me o the bed, so close that our shoulders were touching. He seemed more relaxed now. Probably from getting that off his chest. His voice came out quiet and relaxed and calm.

"I take it you've been reading my thoughts lately?"

"Um no actually. I told you, they're your thoughts not mine"

He sighed again. He seems to be doing that a lot lately, or was it just me?

"Well I wish you had. This might be a little easier and less awkward. When you first came here, there was..something about you. It felt like, like I was being drawn to you or something, you don't even realize how beautiful you are. I have been alone for so long and then you come along and I do a complete 360. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, and I've discussed this with Carlisle a number of times, that you're my..my singer. I don't know if you know what exactly that is but pretty much is that your blood sings to me. It's the hardest thing for a vampire to come across they're singer. Its not like resisting humans but its ten times more excruciating but somehow I've seemed to get over it."

I hadn't realized it but we were leaning in to each other. As soon as he realized it he pulled away. I didn't know what to say. All this time I figured it was because he finally found that _someone _but I have never guessed that _someone _was _me. _

"You know, I thought something was different about you. Carlisle always told me how you were so lonely and own all the time. When I came here, I just wanted a real life and to have fun, but I never expected to find you. It's kind of weird you know, what brings people together. I never knew what a family or having some one you cared about felt like. I mean Aro is my father and he actually acted like it for a while but as soon as he discovered my powers he was never the same. I had friends there and stuff but it wasn't what a normal life was supposed to be. You have changed me in ways I can't eve describe and I think you feel the same."

He was leaning in again and I just wanted to close the gap and kill his perfect lips.

"Can I try something?" he asked

"Yes" he leaned is creeping slowly closer. And then his lips touched mine. They fit perfectly like they were meant to. The kiss was gently and sweet at first but soon became heated and I ran my hand through his hair pulling him to me. I moved so I was now on my knees next to him. His hands ran from my shoulders to waist and back again. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip but to my dismay he pulled away and looked into my eyes with a beautiful crooked smile.

"Oops. Guess I got a little carried away."

I chuckled "I guess I did too."

I had never guess that that would happen. That was my whole life in one kiss. i knew that moment that I loved Edward Cullen with my whole body and soul. I just wanted to kiss him and hug him and cuddle with him for the rest of all eternity. My life was almost complete. I knew coming here would change my life but never like this. Maybe I would get my happily ever after after all. Of course I had to ruin the moment by yawning and he chuckled.

"Someones a little tired I see."

I slugged his shoulder. "Am not" but my body deceived me and I yawned once more. He laughed like I had never heard before and stood up. I didn't want him to leave. Not now and not ever. He was walking to the door when I said "Wait. Stay with me?" I smiled to encourage him and hope to god that it would work. It must have because he smiled back and said "Sure."

I got under the covers and laid down. I felt him next to me. I turned to face him but he was sitting up. I laid my head on his chest and put my hand on his hard stomach as his right hand laid on my back drawing different patterns. It felt amazing and right all at once. Then he started humming something I didn't recognize. The last thing I remember was him whispering in my ear _sleep my love _and fell into the darkness dreaming of nothing but Edward.


	6. The Family

I know I just posted yesterday but I felt so bad for not updating so here's another one. Although if u want another chapter after this all I'm asking is for 10 reviews. That's it. Love ya

I awoke when I felt the warmth of the sun on my face. My mind was going crazy as all the memories of last night's events rushed to my brain. His arm was now around me and my head was still on his chest but he was lying down with his eyes closed. He looked like a fallen angel who was sent to earth just for me or at least that's what I thought. He must have noticed I was awake as his arm tightened and he slowly opened those gorgeous eyes.

"Good morning beautiful" my god I could wake up to that everyday of the rest of eternity and never get tired of it.

"Good morning. So, any humming last night?"

"A little but I don't know what it was which is kind of surprising since I know almost everything from the past 90 years." We both chuckled. He gently kissed my forehead and caressed my cheek. There was a spark as soon as his lips touched my skin. If I didn't believe in magic before, I sure did now. I sat up but he didn't move as I looked back at him. He had changed into jeans and a light blue button up shirt with a few top buttons undone to show off his muscular chest. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows. His hair was tousled with a few stray strands in his race. I wanted so badly to just run my hands through it but I thought that might be getting carried away. Again. I immediately blushed what I realized I was staring and he had caught me. Darn it why is it so impossible to not stare at this man? I looked away and ran my hand through my hair. I felt him sit up and put his chin on my shoulder.

"Why do you deep doing that?" he said breathlessly

"Doing what?" I whispered in reply

"When you blush you hide. Don't. I want to see you beautiful face for as long as possible." He used his thumb to pull my face so I was looking directly into his eyes. Well that just made me blush ever more but he seemed to be pleased when he kissed my cheek.

"You know, I don't think we can hide anymore." He said, his lips still on my face leaving a tickling sensation.

"I know. I've been bombarded by your sister like six times in three days!"

He tried to hold in his laughter but failed miserably.

"I think we should just tease them until they figure it out." I said with an evil grin.

"It probably won't take long with Jasper and Alice around."

"Gosh darn it! I completely forgot about Jasper. Just don't say anything, that's our advantage." I said at I tapped his temple.

"Jeez your diabolical! I knew there was a reason I liked you. Well besides how beautiful and intelligent you are."

I blushed and bit my bottom lip. I heard his breath hitch and looked up at him through my eyelashes trying to copy his little moves. His eyes were wide and then quickly closed along with his mouth.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" he said it so quietly even I had trouble hearing him.

"What are you doing?" It was weird. He acted like he was loosing control. I hope that's not what it is.

"I..I'm..trying to….control myself." Wow I'm pretty good at guessing stuff. Woo go me!

"From whaaaat?" I was just teasing him now. I had a good idea from what and if I was correct this should be fun.

"From doing…. Something" I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"And what would that something be?" Before I knew it his lips crashed onto mine, hard. He pushed a little and then I was laying on my back with him hovering over me. Well this was a surprise. We fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. My arms went on their own accord around his neck. Right as I was about to run out of breathe when his lips went to my forehead, neck, cheek, and collarbone. I could hardly breathe. His lips trailed from my jaw down my neck to the crook of my neck. He began to suck on my collarbone and started his way up kissing every inch until his lips were on mine again. This kiss was soft and sweet and I didn't want to stop. I don't know how long we were kissing but I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I started to push his off but he started whining like a two year who doesn't want to get out of bed. "mmmmmmmmm"

"Edward some ones coming" I said without my eyes ever leaving the door.

He gave a big humph and mumbled, "Fine, I'll be right back". He ran and jumped into my closet and oh my god it was the funnies thing. Just then Emmett popped his head in. Really! Emmett of all people to show up and ruin a moment like that!

"Hey Kayla, you alright?"

"O…oh..yeah..I'm fine…why, is there a problem?" he gave me this look like I had a third eye or something.

"No, bit do you mind if I look around?" Oh shit! What do I do?! What if he finds Edward?! I decided to just play it cool. I mean it was Emmet he couldn't be that smart. Could he?

"Sure go on ahead"

I got out of the bed and stood by the glass wall with the closet in full view. I had forgotten I was still in my pajama shorts and t-shirt. They weren't in the best of conditions being wrinkled and looked like I just wrestled someone. I guess that would explain the look Emmett gave me. He started at the other end of the room looking in my bathroom and behind the chair.

"What exactly are you looking for Emmett?" I crossed my arms over my chest to try and look like I meant business or something. He was now on his way toward the window then looked out.

"Oh, I just heard some weird noises like…" but he was cut off by a loud creak coming from the closet. Just great! Just FRICKIN great! Emmett looked at me then walked to the closet with a huge "Emmett smirk" as they call it. Before I could stop his he had opened the doors and walked in. I stood at the closet doorway watching him look around into the darkness. He turned around and said, "Well, I guess there nothing here..." I was about to talk when he cut me off "Except…" he reached his hand behind a rack of clothed and pulled out Edward by the collar. "This"

I sighed and Edward shrugged out of Emmett's grip and walked over to me to put an arm around my waist.

"You can't tell. Not yet at least"

"OH COME ON!!! This is the biggest thing since, well, Monday, but still, you know what I mean!"

"Yes Emmett I know I have been a lonely grouch until now but you can't tell. We'll tell when we want to."

I did feel kind of bad. Apparently nothing exciting has happened to them since Alice and Jasper showed up.

"How about this." I started "We slowly start to show public affection until it's blatantly obvious."

Edward nodded and Emmett looked like he wanted to scream.

"Alright that works. Well. I'll be…downstairs yeah downstairs." Emmett left the room finally, this were getting a little awkward. I walked over to the giant open window just looking at the mountains. Edward's smooth arms wound around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. I sighed and of course he took it the wrong way.

"What's the matter love?"

Love?! When did he start that? We know we have feelings for each other, but is it really love?

"Nothing" he knew it was true and started kissing my neck. It felt amazing to have this god like creature doing this to me. I tilted my head to give him better access. He made a trail of butterfly kissed from the back of my ear to my collarbone going back and forth. I hadn't noticed until now that the sun was slowly rising.

"Edward?"

"mhmm?" Oh my god was it just me or was that the sexiest thing ever? Ok calm down. Control yourself.

"We should probably get ready. The suns coming up."

He gave a big humph and let go "fine"

I turned around to see the saddest face. It made me giggle. I put my hands on each side of his face and tried to stop laughing.

"Oh stop, as soon as we get this out the less we'll have to hide. Why don't we keep it subtle today. Just stay close alright." I gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked over to the closet to pick out an outfit for the day. I heard the door open and close and knew he was gone. The weird thing was I heard the door open and close again. Maybe it was Carlisle. I walked out to find a very hyper and joyous Alice. She ran up and gave me a hug.

"Morning Alice"

"Morning Kayla"

there was a n awkward silence until Alice spoke.

"So, canidreassyoutoday?" wow I never knew someone could talk that fast. Like that just blew my mind. I didn't understand a word she said.

"Pardon?"

"Can I dress you today?" I would always get offers like this at home but I never accepted.

"Um I'm pretty sure I can dress myself but thanks for the offer." I turned and took two steps.

"Would you do it for Edward?" I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around and glared at her.

"What did you say?"

"Oh please I already know. I can see the future remember." She crossed her arms across her chest. I had forgotten Alice's power. I wonder if Edward knows that she knows. Would he tell me if he knew. Great, now I really need to talk to Edward.

"Fine Alice you can dress me" she squealed and ran to hug me again.

An hour and a half later I was in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a v0neck white long sleeved hooded sweater with a black vest on top. I let her do my hair so she straightened it and had a few curls in it. I put on my normal black eyeliner and mascara. Alice put on the last touch, strawberry flavored clear lipgloss. The funny thing was that it actually tasted and smelled like strawberys. We made our way downstairs, Alice first and me a few steps behind. I could see Esme outside in the yard, Emmett and Jasper were playing video games in the living room, and Rosalie was in the kitchen for some odd reason. The one face I wasted to see was nowhere in site. I must have looked disappointed because Alice whispered in my ear "he's in the garage. He'll be in in a few seconds."

"Hey where's Carlisle?"

"He's at the hospital. He got called in this morning." Jasper said eyes not leaving the television screen. We walked over to the couch and Alice stole Jasper. Emmett wasn't happy of course.

"Hey! That's my gaming partner!"

"Oh calm down Emmett"

"Hey I'll play with you" Everyone's heads turned to me. I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Oh heck yeah. You gonna get you ass wooped!"

"what game are you playing?"

"Halo" he had an evil grin on his face. What he didn't know is that I beat Demetri in Halo at least three times a week.

"Oh please Emmett. Bring it"

At that moment Edward walked in through the back door. I took the controller and smirked at Edward as he sat down.

The first round I let Emmett get me a few times but killed him one more that he killed me. The second round we tied and of course it went to big head only making it bigger. He must have forgotten I could read his mind because he was saying his strategy in his head. Edward had now sat next to me with one arm around my waist. The third and final round was about to start. We both picked our armor and weapon and began. Of course I knew Emmett's strategy already. He was going to try a sneak attack, I on the other hand found him first. I fired once and he was down for the count.

"You got a lucky shot!" according to Edward who had been whispering in my ear, Emmett has never lost to anyone. I was reading everyone's mind as Edward slowly moved closer to me. Emmett of course didn't notice but everyone else seemed to have.

_Is it just me or is Edward moving closer to Kayla? (Jasper)_

_Could Edward move any slower? (Alice)_

Carlisle had just arrived home from the hospital a few moments ago and Esme had come inside to see what all the yelling was about. Of course they caught on very quickly.

_Auh look how cute they are. They would be so adorable together. (Esme)_

_I can tell they're trying to keep it a secret (Carlisle)_

We had finished the game. I blew Emmett OUT OF THE WATER! Jasper and Edward couldn't stop laughing.

"Ha! You got beat by a GIRL!" Edward was literally rolling on the floor. I stood up with a triumphant grin and took a bow. Edward stood up and lifted me on his shoulders. I of course screeched but start laughing as he started walking around the living room.

"Okay Edward you can put me down now."

"Nah. I don't feel like it." Well this was blatantly obvious.

"Oh come on"

"Nope" I decided to be mean. I leaned down so I was closer to his ear and with the sweetest voice said "Pleeease?"

I felt his breath hitch for the second time today. I glanced over at Alice and she had a grin then mouthed 'your evil'. I mouthed back 'I know'.

He finally put me down but as he did our body's were against each other every second. It was driving both of us insane, especially him.

_**Oh crap I really shouldn't of done that. Must control myself. Must control myself.**_

Of course there was an awkward silence. Again. What is up with the awkward silences around here? Edward had kept one arm around my waist. Oh that must be why. Everyone's eyes went wide but had immediate smiles. Rosalie just now walked in and as soon as she saw us her jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. God! I knew it! I knew you were together!"

"Jeez Rosalie took you long enough" of course Alice had to put her two cents into everything. Emmett came up behind us and picked up Edward.

"Jesus Christ Emmett put me down!"

"I'm just so happy for you bro!"

"Okay okay we get it! PUT ME DOWN!"

He put him down and Edward stood behind me. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Esme was sobbing. I knew if she could cry she would be.

"Is it true?" she spoke so quietly, if I were human I wouldn't have been able to hear her. Edward looked down at me and I nodded. He put his other arm around my waist and leant his head on mine.

"Yeah its true mom" I could hear the smile when he spoke. I had the same huge grin on my face as I put my arms on his. All at once everyone came and gave us a huge hug. The one mind that stuck out to me and Carlisle.

_I'm proud of you son. You've been alone for so long and now you finally four __her. __ Well of course you probably have me to thank but we'll talk about that later._

Edward must have been listening to as we both started to laugh.


	7. Another Step

So I know I haven't updated in who knows how long but I have so much going on its not even funny. School is boring. Band is nuts. Rowing is just a whole other story.

The whole day was filled with nothing bur laughing and games, of course the boys had a few wrestling matches. Alice and Rosalie ran when they started and I soon realized why. One second I was sitting on the couch minding my own business talking to Esme and the next thing I know I'm in the wrestling match in between Emmett and Edward. It took three snow balls and four fire balls to get them off me. Jasper didn't seem too happy when I was close to him but I knew why. I was still a hybrid and Jasper was still adjusting.

Out of sheer randomness everyone decided to go n a hunting trip. Of course everyone except Edward and I. Okay, did they think we were dumb or something? They all left a few hours ago and won't be returning until tomorrow night (it's Saturday). Me and Edward were sitting on the couch watching "Interview with a Vampire" Edward had his head in my lap with one hand intertwined with mine and the other was at his side. My other hand was playing with some of Edward's hair. He seemed to like it since he had his eyes closed and would hum every now and then. We were about half was through the movie when Edward suddenly got up and ran upstairs. 0…kay? I had my mouth open about to say something but before I could he was inform of me sitting on the floor with his hands behind his back.

"Edward, what's behind you back?"

"Just something I want to give you" he said with a smirk

"me?" He pulled his hands out revealing a small black box. He opened the lid and there was a beautiful charm bracelet with one charm. A crystal heart. It was amazing as it reflected the light into little rays of color, just like our skin.

" It was my mother's. I was saving it for someone special, and well…here you are." He chuckled nervously waiting for my reaction.

"Edward its beautiful, I don't think I could accept something like this"

"nonsense" he said as he picked up the bracelet, unlatched it and put clasped it on my left wrist. The crystal waved and sent even more color out.

" My heart is just as silent and it too, belongs to you."

"thank you" I scooted forward and kissed him with all the love I had.

"no, thank you. You have no idea how long I've waited for you."

We didn't pay anymore attention to the movie so we just shut it off and retreated to Edward's room. He had so many cd's and records it blew my mind. There was a black leather couch against the far wall and a flat screen.

"wow Edward, you have so much music"

"Well I've only been collecting for a century or so" he chuckled at his own little joke

I walked over to the complicated sound system and pressed play.

"what are you listening to?" a familiar piano melody began to play. "Claire De Lune?"

"You know Debussey?"

"yeah. It was on a cd Carlisle gave to me when I was little. I would listen to it everynight. Its very soothing. It…was um well a cd of your songs actually." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"oh. I uh, did know he did that."

He came over to me and took my right hand in his left and his right hand on my hip. He pulled me closer and we started to sway. We were dancing. He spun me around a few times, I didn't know he could dance so well. Heck! I didn't know I could dance so well. He spun me one final time and dipped me, my head leaned back and I just relaxed. He slowly brought me up and he kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment. Our foreheads against eachothers, we stood there for what seemed like forever. I was a perfect moment like the ones you see in the classic black and white movies. It. Was. Heaven. The song stopped and I opened my eyes to see him staring at me.

"what" I chuckled

"you are so beautiful, you have no idea." His voice was beautiful and sent shivers down my spine. I blushed crimson ad looked away. He laughed and brought my face beck with is finger under my chin.

"Why are you blushing so much?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm not used to someone telling me I' beautiful every day." I said sarcastically. We both laughed a little but his face because very serious for some reason. We just sat there staring before he broke the silence.

" I want to tell you something."

"Well today is just revealing a lot day isn't it" I said trying to lighten the mood and successfully making him laugh. I waited for him to continue with his "confession".

"Its ok if you don't feel the same I'll understand," he looked at the floor and I got worried.

"What, what is it Edward?" I lifter his head with my finger just as he has mine. He looked me straight in the eye. They were filled with passion.

"I love you" he whispered "I know it sounds crazy but I've loved you since the night you arrived. I saw you for the first time and it just hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't know what to do at first so I went to Carlisle. He said.." he started laughing for some reason "he said it was about damn time." I joined in on his laughter until he slowly stopped.

I smiled and help his face in my hands. "Edward"

"Yes?"

"I love you too." I whispered as softly as he had. His eyes went wide and that beautiful crooked smile that always made me weak appeared on his face.

"You, you love me?"

"Of course I do. Carlisle used to tell me stories of everyone. He didn't say much about you so that just made me ask more. He told me about how you were the first one to be changed and how you thought you were a monster. The said you were the only one without that someone and how you were always so lonely and depressed. I would listen to you cd and think to myself. How could someone who is so depressed write suck amazing music." He picked me up ad spun me and spun me around with a huge grin on his face and me squealing like a child.

Later that night we decided to go for a walk. It was peaceful. We walked at human speed, hand in hand through the woods. Okay yes I admit it's a bit corny but it was sweet ok. We went to a meadow but it was too dark to see everything.

"Wait until tomorrow. We'll come back so you can see everything" he promised. We are now in my room just laying there. I had my head on his chest as he played with my hair.

"Kayla?" a shiver ran through my body. I guess that's one of those things you never get used to.

"hmm?"

" do you think they'll come looking for you?"

I lifted my head to look for the emotion on his face. I found worry and even fear.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aro, and the volturi."

Oh, well I'd never even thought about it.

"I , really don't know. my dad probably knows I'm somewhere with Carlisle, so he knows I'm safe. If just depends if he wants me to rule of not."

"Rule? What are you princess or something?" he snorted and laughed but stopped when he saw the seriousness on my face.

"Yes, I am. I am the next In line to rule Voltera and the vampires."

His whole body froze.

"Edward?" nothing "Edward." He gasped and looked at me like he had just come out of a trance or something. "Edward are you ok?

"y-y-yeah." He stuttured

"Are you sure?"

"yeah. Lets go downstairs." He grabbed my hand and stood up and walked towards the door. We ran down the stairs and went to a beautiful grand piano in the corner of the room. We sat at the bench. I gave him a questioning look.

"you know how Carlisle gave you the cd of my music? Well I've written a new one since then.

He placed his finger on the keys and played. The first piece was familiar but then slowed into one I had never heard before. It was a lullaby. I couldn't help but close my eyes and sway to the melody. It lasted a few minutes, coming to a climax before slowing and eventually ending. The last note rang out into the house. I kept my eyes closed savoring the sound.

"Kayla?"

his voice just added to the serenity of it all but I had to open my eyes. There he was in all his beauty with that damn crooked smile on his face.

"Yes?" I answered, my voice shaking a little

"do you like it?"

"I, I, it was gorgeous! You wrote that?"

He chuckled at my expression before answering. "Yea, it's a lullaby and I wrote it for someone very special to me."

"umm Alice?" I said jokingly apparently he didn't get the joke because he gave me one of those "are you serious?" looks. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he chuckled and said "I wrote it for you silly"

"oh! Edward it was perfect. Thank you so much." I hugged his as tight as I could before I heard "ouch, ouch. Not so tight there killer" I immediately pulled away with my face burning crimson.

"oops, sorry. Here I'll make it better."

"how-" but I cut him off when my lips touched his. It was ment to be short and sweet but Edward had a different idea. He grabbed my hips, bringing me closer. I gave in, wrapping my hands in his hair. I wanted to take control and ran my tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance and he gladly gave it to me. He opened his mouth just enough for our tongues to battle. I won and smirked. He pulled away with an evil grin on his face and said "You cheated"

okay now I'm confused, how in the world do you cheat at something like that?

"What? Edward tell me how I cheated." I crossed my arms over my chest and raised one eyebrow. He just stared as usual opening and closing his mouth trying to find something to say. I was waving my hands encouring him to just spit it out already but he just glared and then kissed me. Ha, yea, he knows what he did. I pulled away and said "Yea, that's what I thought mr."

He sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"fine. I'm sorry, you won fair and square."

I smiled triumphantly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"it's ok. Your forgiven." I leaned in and kissed him. Once again he deepened the kiss and pulled my so I was strattling him with my back against the piano keys. I was a little too distracted and didn't hear anyone enter until a loud yell pierced me ears.

"oh god! GET A ROOM!!"


	8. getting back

Hello everyone…..or whoever decides to read this story. I wrote the eight chapters you have already read and then I kinda got busy with my life. I am a senior in high school and life is pretty hectic now. Trying to get into the college I want while keeping up with money and job and grades. So I took about a year off from fanfiction and it took until now to want back in. I was going through my email and came upon all my reviews and favorites and reread them all and I have come to the conclusion that I HAVE to finish this story for you guys and for me. While reading these emails I came upon my long conversations with a lost friend, Alyse. I know its been awhile but I hope you still look for updates because the next few are for you. So back to the story, I will begin adding chapters tomorrow hoping to get at least three out and then continue writing til I think of an ending. My direction has a couple different routes and I just have to pick one. So to end this little rant I hope to hear what you guys think of the rest of my first and certainly not last story.

3 Band-edwardgeek2011


	9. Content

I jumped hearing Emmett's booming voice. He must have come home early or something.

"God Emmett! Trying to give m a heart attack? Could you wait until my heart stops officially before you do that!" I screamed at him.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder still looking at Emmett.

He huffed and said, "Well jeez you don't have to bite my head off." I opened my mouth to say something but Edward decided he had something better. "Well when you do something like that what do you expect people to do. Stupid."

I couldn't help but giggle at the "brotherly love". I laughed so much that I fell against Edward and we both fell backwards on the floor with me on top of Edward but our legs were still on the piano bench. It was a very awkward position to say the least but we managed to recover by bursting out in laughter. I could imagine Emmett rolling his eyes as he walked out of the house. When we finally stopped laughing we got up and headed to the couch. Edward lay down on his back and I laid on him with my head in my hands looking at him with my head in my hands looking at him. He gave me a huge smile and flipped us over so he was now hovering over me still on the couch.

"What are you doing Edward?"

"I'm not doing anything Kayla." I loved when he said my name

" Yea, sure." I smiled as he leaned in, but just as he was about to kiss me a flood of thoughts came pouring in. I'm sure Edward hear them too because he stopped with an annoyed look on his face.

_They are so adorable (Esme)_

_God Kayla what are you wearing? (Alice)_

_This house is like a valentine's day party or something. (Jasper)_

_My boy finally has what he wanted (Carlisle)_

What the heck, everyone was supposed to be gone. Okay Edward is definitely a distraction that I have to get used to. "Edward we are being watched." He gave out a big huff sending his breath across my face.

"I know. Why don't we get out of here?" he stood up and reached for my hand and I gladly took it running out the door and stopped in the front yard

"Where should we go love?"

"Hmm why don't we go to the meadow. I want to see it." he looked around then turned to me. " I agree, by the time we get there the sun should be up." He took a step closer and wrapped his arms around my waist and leaning his head in so our noses were touching.

"Or if we run fast enough we can catch the sunrise."

We ran as fast as we could making it a race. We both arrived at the same time agreeing it was a tie. It was still dark so we found a tree in the field to settle into. Edward sat leaning against the tree with me in between his legs, my back to his chest. Within minutes the sky started turning pink and orange and purple. It was beautiful, I had never really watched a sunrise. I sighed in contentment knowing I could do this whenever I wished. " It's beautiful"

"yeah it is".

I could hear the smile in his voice. I turned my head and caught his staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I smiled to myself now realizing what he was calling beautiful. As the sun came up our skin began to shimmer like diamonds. I looked around and finally saw Edward's meadow. The grass was a perfect green. There was a rainbow of wild flowers everywhere, the tree we were sitting under had perfectly green leaves and recently bloomed flowers were all over. There were only a few clouds in the sky but other than that the sky was a perfect blue. For some reason I had a sudden wanting to spin. I stood up and ran to the very center of the field.

"What the heck are you doing?"

I didn't answer I just started to spin with my arms outstretched and my head back. I felt so free and alive. All my life I had never felt so myself. I was always just Aro's daughter who had the great powers. Now I am known for me and not my power. Now someone loves me for me. I plan on spending the rest of my existence with the Cullen's and Edward. Especially. This is how I wanted my life, how I always dreamed it. I finally stopped spinning but kept my arms out and head up. I felt two hands on my hips and as I opened my eyes Edward had lifted me in the air at arms length and spun. I put my hands on his shoulders just to touch him. We were both in a fit of laughter and screeching on my part. We stopped and Edward slowly lowered me. As soon as my face was in reach he kissed me sweetly. My arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped completely around my waist my feet never touching the ground. This was exactly how I wanted to spend the rest of eternity. His lips were soft and smooth as our mouths moved together. We broke the kiss and just stared at each other smiling ear to ear. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead on his. This was utter bliss. The next few weeks went smooth and without any sign of the Volturi. I wasn't worried about myself but Edward was constantly having Alice look into the future or watching them. Aro knew how powerful I was so if he wanted me he would have the whole guard. I wanted to stay with the cullens for the rest of eternity, I mean why would he need me we live forever right? Even if something were to happen to my father one of my uncles could take over. These last few weeks have been the best of my 16 years, so far. Carlisle and Esme are like my second parents. Emmett is the joking dork of an older brother you never wanted. Rosalie is a lot nicer but sometimes keeps her distance. Jasper Is the sweet advice giving brother you can always ask stuff. Alice, well Alice is just Alice. Taking me on shopping trips every weekend and buying things I would never wear.

Edward. Well he was just perfect. He stayed with me every night humming my lullaby and whispering in my ear. He went on hunts when Alice took my shopping. Of course he was always skeptical. I told him it wasn't necessary but he just wanted to be extra careful. When we went hunting together they were always mountain lions ready to fight and soon those became my favorite. I was constantly getting into arguments with Emmett about what tasted better. He always claimed bears were more fun. I made the argument of them being too slow.

Edward decided that I needed a car. I of course said it wasn't necessary and of course he said otherwise. So I got a jot black mustang gt with flow masters. Pretty much it looks like the car in the newer Knight Rider. That thing is like my baby. Edward thinks his Volvo is still faster because Rosalie has been putting tune ups in it. I think mine is faster and Alice agrees, never bet against Alice.

"Seriously Kayla do you know how much stuff Rosalie has put in this car?" he was leaning against the garage door with his arms crossed. I was leaning on the hood of my car facing him with my arms crossed as well. We had been arguing for a good twenty minutes by now.

"Your just scared because I have Alice on my side." I stuck my tongue out at him and felt like a five year old. He chuckled and pushed off the garage door stepping towards me.. I raised an eyebrow and went to step around him but was caught by his arms wrapping around my waist from behind.

"What do you think _your _doing?" I turned my head to the side to be able to see him. He had that crooked grin on his face that made me weak a the spot. I closed my eyes and closed my mouth hard and turned away.

"mmm I hate when you do that"

" Do what love?" I turned around in his arms to glare at him

"You know damn well what" he raised both eyebrows in surprise.

" Aw I thought you like it when I smile?

"Not when you use it against my like that!" He brought me closer if that was even possible. Our noses were touching and of course that stupid crooked smile was still plastered on his face. I heated my hands with my power and pushed against him. I couldn't take any more and he knew it. This had become his favorite little game. He immediately back up as I ran into the house. The first person I saw, who happened to be Emmett, I jumped on his back.

"Emmett help me!" I could tell he was confused, but then again it was Emmett.

"What? Why?"

Edward walked in and Emmett turned around to see his pissed face.

"Oh I see." I had my arms tight around Emmett's neck and my legs around his waist. If he were human I'm sure he would he choking.

"Emmett put her down please" Uh oh. Yea he's definitely pissed. His voice was searing with venom.

_You are in big trouble missy. That was so not fair. _He had tortured me too long and I wanted my revenge or at least try. Okay well I could tell he wasn't completely mad. Edward got in a crouch and grinned.

"Uh oh. Emmett you might want to run now." I whispered in his ear.

He was about to run for the door when Alice and Jasper appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" like Alice didn't know already, or maybe not. Her eyes glazed over for a few second before she gave Edward a look.

_Your kidding right? You two are still fighting over who has the fastest car?_

She was really annoyed now.

"Hey why don't we just have Rosalie look a both cars and see who would have a better chance?" Emmett said. Oh my goodness. Is it just me or am I hearing things?

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just have an idea?"

Everyone started laughing rolling on the ground with me successfully falling off of Emmett. Rosalie walked in form the garage wearing jean shorts and a white beader covered in grease.

"I heard my name"

"Yeah! Can you look at Edward's and Kayla's cars and see who would win in a reace?" Jasper said with a really annoyed voice. All the emotions must have been getting to him. I felt someone behind me and heard Edward's velvet voice making me weak again.

"Are you ready to lose?" I had to take a deep breathe to steady myself. Edward chuckled knowing what he had done, I assumed it was on purpose. I turned to look at him and put my hand on the back of his neck and moved my face so our noses were almost touching.

"I guess we'll have to see." I began to walk away but turned my head over my shoulder and said with a smirk "And I won't be losing."


	10. Announcement

Hey there, so I know that people are still reading this story and I cannot thank you enough for favoriting it and reading and all that jazz. I just wanted to let you know that I will be reading it over and making some changes. Not big ones that would change the plot or something, just minor details. Because I wrote this so long ago I didn't realize until now how crappy the grammar and little mistakes are. I will also be writing a few new chapters as well as writing a new story. Not sure the details about any of that but I have the sensation to write again so keep an eye out for that. Until then, thanks and keep reading


End file.
